Two Worlds Collide (re-write)
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog is the bad boy of Mobius, where as Brittany Blake is the odd man out in her hometown. The one thing they both have in common, is that they lost a loved one. What happens when these two worlds...COLLIDE? (also in the genre of adventure)


**TWO WORLDS COLLIDE**

**Chapter 1: How it all started.**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214 (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing. **__**Bolded + italicized=flashback or memory**_

**Hey everyone! It's Shadowsgirl3214 here and I know what y'all are thinking: why the heck is she posting 'Two Worlds Collide' again when she already has one up? Well, truth be told…I'm deleting that one. I'm re-writing the story, so it makes more sense, to change the name of the girl Shadow falls for from Britain to Brittany (still will be called Star), and to change Shadow's sister (OC) Ariella the Hedgehog's appearance and name. So, I hope you guys aren't mad. And I hope you like this re-write. Enjoy the story and God bless! ^_^**

* * *

A beautiful meadow, with tons of beautiful flowers, dancing in the perfectly blowing wind, and a certain pink hedgehog had a feeling that her new best friend, was going to love it. It was going to be the best date she had ever planned for someone, especially for the Ultimate Life-form. It's been a year since the 'incident' had taken place with that evil creation Robotnik created. She used a new form of Chaos Control, one she only heard of in stories. But ever since that time, Shadow the Hedgehog has been smiling. He even stopped calling Sonic 'Faker'. Okay, it would slip out now and then, but hey, old habits die hard. And Amy Rose the Hedgehog knew why he was smiling now…because of his new girlfriend. The one he made when they were in the real world, and not the game world.

"Amy…" A sweet and delicate voice spoke from behind. Amy spun around, and seeing her new friend…smiled.

**~1 year earlier~**

Amy Rose was running, pretty fast, after everyone's favorite hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic, get back here!" Amy called out for him.

Sonic kept running at a speed that only Shadow the Hedgehog could match, but was slowing down a little bit. More by each passing second. _I've kept this bottled for too long…I need to tell her. _He thought. Just then, he heard a thud from behind him. Sliding to a stop, he turned around, and saw that Amy had tripped on her own two feet. At that moment, he felt bad. So, he walked up to her and helped her stand up. "You okay, Ames?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. Why do you always run when I'm around?!" Amy yelled the question, making Sonic sigh, and look away. He knew it was time to tell her the REAL truth to how he felt, but he also knew he wasn't ready for a serious relationship. Sure, Sally Acorn was his first girlfriend, but he didn't feel a spark. Amy…he feels it. He just, wasn't ready.

Amy just shook her and ran way from him. She knew holding on was pointless, because she knew he didn't love her like she loved him, but she also knew that, it was time to let go. She had to move on…and that's exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

The Ultimate Life-form, the one who everyone in Mobius, even in other planets none knew existed, feared, was on the ARK. He was looking down towards Earth, and could see Sonic's blue streak. That's how he knew Sonic was being chased by Amy again. But he noticed it ended too soon, sooner than usual. "Well that's odd. Maybe Faker got hurt and Amy caught." He said to himself, with a scuff following afterwards.

As he looked at the big blue and green orb in the sky of outer space, he started remembering the times when he and Maria would look down there, and wished they could be down there together. He even remembered his younger sister, created a year after him. Her beautiful blue eyes full of spirit and determination. She would have been 16 on this specific day, but was killed the same way as Maria.

Shadow looked at the locket necklace in his hand. He found it on the floor when he arrived to the ARK. He brushed the dust off of the heart shaped charm, and saw the name engraved in the center of the gold object. "I'm surprised that it didn't form rust after all these years." Shadow spoke to himself. He even remembered giving it to her…days before she died.

"_**Here, sis. This-this is for you." Shadow the Hedgehog had said, handing his sister a crimson red box, with a black bow on top. It was the 8**__**h**__** anniversary of her being created, but they all treated it like a birthday, even Shadow's creation day.**_

Shadow's eyes began to water over.

_**The female hedgehog took it and opened the box up. Inside, was a small locket, in the shape of a heart, with her name engraved on the front in a pretty looking font. She took it out of the box and just stared at its beauty, before smiling at her older brother. "Thanks Shadow." She said, hugging him.**_

_**He hugged her right back, and was smiling too. One of the many times he would smile, was when she was around, with Maria. It wasn't till days passed and her death grew near.**_

Shadow wiped away the tear that was falling from his eye, and took out his Chaos Emerald. He took one last look at the place, and caught the sight of the blood left behind from her shooting. He saw the picture of them together on the wall. He walked up to it and touched the frame. "Happy 16th birthday, Shade…" Shadow said, under his breathe, as he kissed his pointer and middle fingers on his right hand and placed them on his sister's picture.

* * *

In the beautiful city of reality (Brunswick, Ohio), a young female singer/songwriter Brittany Blake (goes by Britty, Brit, or Star) was sitting on her front lawn, playing her guitar. It was May 25th, 2014, Brittany's graduation day…and her 19th birthday.

"_Livin' life on the fast lane, no time for you to learn his name…" _Brittany began singing as she played her guitar. One of her YouTube watchers requested she write a song about Sonic the Hedgehog, one of her favorite heroes. But she was mostly a Shadow the Hedgehog girl. Still, Brittany took the challenge. Her older sister Trina (her guardian as well) said that it was coming along great and couldn't wait for the person who requested it to hear it once Brittany put it up on YouTube.

"…_livin' life wild and free, movin' too fast for you to see…" _Brittany kept writing. But as she did, she couldn't shake this feeling like something bad was about to happen. As she stopped playing the guitar to write down some new lyrics into her songbook, she felt a hand on her shoulder, but when she looked up, she didn't see anyone there. But she knew he was there. She knew that her best friend/boyfriend, Trent Moore, was with her, comforting her in her time of need.

"_**Man, Brittany, you were amazing up there!" Jason Moore, Trent's brother, said as he was driving the car.**_

"_**Thanks Jason." Brittany had said.**_

"_**You did an amazing job, Star. Before you know, I'll be buying one of your albums." Trent had said from the passenger's seat.**_

"_**Aw…you're so sweet, Trent."**_

A tear began to form in Brittany's eyes as she remembered that night.

"_**Oh, damn it!" Jason yelled.**_

"_**What is it, Bro.?" Trent had asked, as Brittany noticed the car pulling into the other lane…the wrong lane.**_

_**Jason struggled to get the car back on the right lane. "The steering wheel is being a bitch!"**_

"_**Jason, look out!"**_

_**Brittany looked from the window and saw headlights heading straight for them.**_

That was the last thing she saw before Trent was killed. Jason survived, along with herself, but Trent wasn't so lucky.

**(SONG: "Why?"—ORIGINAL) [I just wrote this song on the spot! How good am I! lol! ^_^]**

Brittany began to play the melody to one of her original songs…the one she wrote on the day she got home from the hospital, and when she found out that Trent was killed in the crash.

_BRITTANY: I remember that night, like it was yesterday, bright lights before my eyes…wakin' up in a bed, and sore to the head, bein' told you were dead._

_BOTH: Why did you have to go, I really need to know, you're still needed here, more than you think my dear, I loved you, and you loved me, we were happy as can be, but why—save me._

Back in Mobius on the ARK, Shadow had went back to the window and looked back down towards Earth. For the first time, Shadow let a tear run down his cheek. He was always so calm and collected, and the enemy, but for the first time, with no one watching as proof, shed a tear.

_SHADOW: Behind glass no way to help, I heard somethin' tell me, I'd never see you again. Now on Earth, our dream, but livin' it without you kills me, Maria, Shade, I wish this was a dream!_

_BOTH: Why did you have to go, I really need to know, you're still needed here, more than you think my dear, I loved you, and you loved me, we were happy as can be, but why—save me._

Brittany could feel someone was singing with her, and kind of had a feeling it was a boy, but, she didn't think anything of it…even if she could hear his voice.

_BRITTANY: I need someone like me (SHADOW: someone like me), someone who'd actually see (SHADOW: someone who could see)_

_BOTH: what my heart's been through, oh I just really need you!_

_BRITTANY: (SOFTLY PLAYS MELODY) why did you have to go, I really need to know…_

_SHADOW: you're still needed here, more than you think my dear…_

_BOTH: (BRITTANY PLAYS THE NORMAL MELODY AGAIN) I loved you, and you loved me, we were happy as can be, but why—save me._

Brittany played the ending of the song, and before she ended the melody, she played one final chord, letting it ring through the air.

**(End of song)**

"I'm always with you, my Shooting Star." A voice spoke in the breeze, making Brittany smile, as the tear she was holding back, finally came falling down her cheek.

* * *

Back on the ARK, Shadow went to leave, but caught the sight of a creature in the shadows."Who's there?!" He demanded.

"Shadow…? Is-is that you?" The voice spoke. It sounded like a female's voice, but with a soothing sound to it like Shadow's voice has.

"Humph! That depends…who are you?" He asked, putting his emerald away from the time being and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

He could hear a big heavy breathe being made, making him realize that she was nervous, for some reason. He uncrossed his arms just as the girl walked out of the shadows, revealing her image.

Shadow's eyes widened at her appearance. Red fur with long quills for hair, and black stripes on them. Her gloves, the cuffs, looked just like Shadow's only where the red was, there was hot pink. Same went for the shoes, only her shoes were high-heels. But when she opened her eyes, he saw that they were blue, with the spirit and determination in them…just like his sister.

Shadow looked at the picture then back at the girl in front of him, and to his fortune, they looked alike. He slowly walked towards her, and when was right in front of her, he hugged her.

She hugged him back of course. "Shadow…"

"How? How are you alive? I saw you get shot!" Shadow said, pulling away.

"No one can kill the Ultimate Life-form permanently." The girl replied.

Shadow just smiled at his sister, and hugged her again, as she did the same. "Oh, Shade…"

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
